1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning or utility implements and tools and more particularly, to a new and improved injection-molded receiver for coupling a screw-type mop, broom or other utility or cleaning implement or tool to a shaft or handle. In a preferred embodiment, the injection-molded receiver is characterized by a cylindrical receiver cap fitted with a cap opening for receiving and mounting one end of the shaft or handle and further including a cap base which is integrally formed with the receiver cap and includes an internally-threaded metal insert injection-molded therein for threadably receiving the stud of a screw-type mop, broom or other utility or cleaning implement or tool. The shaft or handle is typically glued in the cap opening of the receiver cap, thereby permitting threadable application and removal of a mop, broom or other implement or tool to and from the receiver cap and attached handle, as deemed necessary.
One of the problems which is realized in attaching brooms, mops and other utility or cleaning implements or tools, and mops in particularly, to one end of a shaft or handle, is that of bending or breaking the connecting member which attaches the mop, broom or other implement or tool to the handle, due to pressure applied to the handle during use. This problem is particularly manifested in the use of mops, because considerable pressure must be applied to the mop and mop handle in order to accomplish the desired cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical technique for attaching a screw-type mop head and mop to one end of an elongated shaft or handle is by means of a metal ferrule which is secured by a rivet through the handle, thereby trapping a threaded receiver or nipple permanently in place. Repetitive pressure applied to the mop handle during the cleaning operation frequently loosens or bends this rivet and ferrule on the end of the handle, thereby ultimately loosening the handle-mop connection and rendering the handle useless for its intended purpose. An adaptation of the metal ferrule connection is the nylon ferrule which is attached to a fiberglass shaft or handle, thereby trapping the metal receiver or nipple in position to receive the screw-type mop or other cleaning or utility implement. However, pressure applied to the handle and mop during normal mopping operation ultimately may also cause the nylon ferrules to break after multiple flexures.
Various other types of connections between handles and rods or shafts are well known in the art. Typical of these is the device detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,227 dated Jun. 14, 1927, to C. W. Halsey, entitled "Resilient Grip for Implement Handles". The handle of an implement such as an ice pick is fitted with a detachable grip which is formed of rubber or other resilient material to cushion the effects in chipping ice and minimize the danger of injuries to the operator. A "Golf Club Grip Guide" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,257, dated Mar. 27, 1928, to C. McCullough. The golf grip guide is fabricated in the shape of a resilient sleeve having the impression of hands and fingers formed in the peripheral surface, such that the player must grip or hold the golf club in the correct or approved manner. The golf club guide is resilient and is designed to be distended circumferentially and sprung over the slightly tapered handle portion of the golf club to remain in position on the handle. A "Cleaning Instrument Having A Detachable Handle Provided With A Cap" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,336, dated Apr. 5, 1955. The handle is fitted with a cap at one end and threads at the opposite end for threadable insertion into corresponding internal threads provided in a block which mounts a brush. A "Handle For Paint Roller" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,367, dated Mar. 5, 1968, to L. Tigerman. The primary handle mounts a wire paint roller mechanism and the butt of the handle includes an internally-threaded metal socket which is secured therein to receive an extension. The metal socket is spot-welded inside the handle to maintain structural integrity for receiving and mounting the extension.
It is an object of this invention to provide an injection-molded receiver for attaching a handle or shaft to a screw-type mop, broom or other utility or cleaning implement or tool in a secure, easily installed, esthetically-pleasing manner.
Another object of this invention is to provide an injection-molded connecting receiver which is characterized by a receiver cap having a cap opening for receiving and mounting one end of a shaft or handle, a cap base integrally formed with the receiver cap and fitted with an internally-threaded insert which is injection-molded in the cap base for threadably receiving the threaded stud or receiver of a screw-type mop, broom or other implement or tool and mounting the mop, broom or other implement or tool securely to the shaft or handle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an injection-molded plastic receiver for securing a shaft or handle to a tool or implement, which receiver includes a cylindrical receiver cap having a cap opening for receiving and securely mounting one end of the shaft or handle and a cap base shaped in one end of the receiver cap and having an insert injection-molded therein, which insert is fitted with internal threads that threadably receive the projecting studs from screw-type mops, brooms or other implements or tools to securely, yet removably, mount the mops, brooms or other implements or tools to the injection-molded receiver and hence, the shaft or handle.